Friend Fiction ! Krow x Dalin! A Chance of Rain
by ShipMasteru
Summary: "Krow and Doko are having a nice evening out at Pantheon's Bakery when a sudden storm hits them. How will they react?"
Yay! My third friend fic! I feel like I'm forcing these ships out of my ass now. I mean, seriously I'm starting this new friend fiction on the day right after the Krow x Albert friend fiction got finished writing with? Enough complaining, this is my first guy x girl friend fiction! Yay…I'm too tired for this shit. Okie, this is a friend fiction with Krow the weirdo and Doko (her name is Dalin or some people call her Lily Pichu because of her voice, but I call her Doko because I'm me).

So, the story begins…

No one's POV

Krow and Doko were sitting in Pantheon's Bakery. Their eyes were glued, listening to EXO while discussing about who's the sexiest (counting people who left EXO). "CLEARLY, Luhan was the sexiest and cutest of all of them," Doko claimed. "Sehun is pretty f*cking hot doh," Krow countered. "Damn, you're right. But Xiumin is so cute ~!" Doko exclaimed. 'It's gonna be harder to determine who's the hottest than I thought it would…' Doko thought.

Krow looked at the clock that was in the shop. '9:27… It's getting late,' Krow thought. "Well, let's finish this tomorrow because I'm tired as f*ck and it's getting late," he said. "I guess you're right," Doko agreed.

All of a sudden they heard a rumbling outside the shop. "Umm, let's get going now before we get drenched?" Doko suggested. Krow has simply gave her a nod and they started to head towards their homes. They both lived in the same direction so it was kinda awkward.

There was another rumbling in the sky and this time it was followed by rain. They both ran to a random house to shield them from the hard rain. "Out of all the times it had to rain. It just had to pick right here, right now?" Krow said, clearly annoyed by the sudden weather change. "It never said that it was gonna rain today," Doko said, also slightly annoyed.

"Krow? Wanna stay at my place since it's much closer to us right now than yours?" she asked. "What do you think? Do I really want to walk for 20 minutes and getting drenched by rain?" he asked sarcastically. "Umm, I'm not sure, you're Krow after all," Doko sarcastically answered. "You're right," he said, pretending to be thinking hard. "I guess I can stay at your place for the night or at least once this rain goes away," he answered finally. 'Oh god, what are the guys gonna say when they know that's Krow staying at my place for the night? Katie's probably gonna write another stupid friend fic!' Doko thought (I GOT CHU DOKO! And this is not stupid, it takes creativity to write this sh*t! It's hard work!)

They both ran as fast as they could to Doko's house, using Krow's hoodie as a shield. Once they reached their destination they were fine. A bit wet spots here and there, but I can't say the same thing with Krow's hoodie. Doko took out the key and they both got into the house. She lead Krow through her house and into her room (Seriously, if my mom caught me sneaking a random dude into my house she would've disowned me).

'Weird, Mom's not home yet,' Doko thought, but she just ignored it. 'She's probably in traffic or something like that.' Which she was.

Krow went back outside and squeezed most of the water from his hoodie. After, he just let it dry somewhere (meaning, I don't know).

Outside, the rain roared and wind shook the trees. "Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while," Krow said, pointing out the obvious (No shit, Sherlock).

Doko got on her computer and got on Skype. She saw that her friends, Audrey (who was also staying at Katie's house because of the storm), Albert, Andy, Tony, Dy, Eric, and Andrew were all figuring out what game they should play.

"Oh! Hi Doko!" Katie said.

Very unfortunately for Doko her headphones were not plugged in at the time so Krow heard Katie's voice and being the annoying bastard he is, decided to bug in. "OH HI KATIE! HOW YOU DOING?!" he yelled at the computer making a smirk.

Clearly Doko was trying to hide the fact that he was at her house for the night from her friends, especially from Katie and Audrey since they apparently shipped then together. "What? Was that Krow? But it doesn't say that he's in the call," Andy asked, very confused. "Oh, it won't say that I'm in the call because I'm at Lily's house right now!" Krow answered cheerfully, ignoring the fangirling noises Katie and Audrey made. "WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison. "HORI SHITERU! KROW WHY YOU CHEATING ON ME!" Albert yelled.

Doko's face turned 50 shades of red.

"Y-you see, me and Krow were just chilling at Panth's Cafe and all of a sudden a rain storm popped out of no where. I-I asked if he wanted to say at me place because his house is like 20 minutes away and I didn't want him to walk in the rain for 20 minutes!" Doko explained very quickly, as if saying it faster would stop the blushing. "Oh, you're caring for me now?" Krow asked seductively to her ear, inches away from her face. Her face turned even more red (if possible).

More squeaks and squeals of fangirl from Katie and Audrey as Krow said that. Katie actually started writing a friend fiction while trying to conceal a small nosebleed from the cuteness. Krow leaned over her and left the Skype call.

Now, the rest is up to your perverted imagination. ;)

Yay it's finally done. Sorry it took so long compared to my other friend fictions. I just couldn't think of anything.

Again, I do not Skype, nor Pantheon's Bakery (I wonder if Morgana is working there…). Next up…


End file.
